When a business owner (i.e. user) fills out a form relating to a transaction in a website or application, the user may often be required to obtain disparate pieces of information from various sources (e.g. customer data, bank data, expense data), and then input these pieces of information into the form. This can be a time consuming and manually intensive process, involving many steps and a lot of navigating between applications of different parts of one application. Often times, even if the data exists in the application, there is no way for the user to intelligently add the data to a form based on the context of the form.